gumatasfandomcom-20200214-history
Illegal uploading on Youtube by United States local television
Television markets Tucson, Arizona Bangor, Maine Bangor is a City of the State of Maine and the county seat of Penobscot County, known as the "The Queen City of the East" and the 166th Television market in America (144th without the TheIDJunkie's feature), the market is featured on the Jacky9br's Youtube channel on 27 December 2018. * WABI Channel 5 is a CBS affiliate there, owned by Gray Television, the Two videos are featured a Nightcast (11:00 pm) Bulletin on 28-29 February 1996 with Melodie Whitney of Stockton Springs, A front-seat passenger interviewed by a Reporter as the Thumbnail the videos runs at 2,822 minutes, then an ID-Promo-Newsbreak montage from 1994-1996 featuring a lady Newsreader in the Studios reading the News runs at Three hundred and Forty six seconds. * WLBZ Channel 2 is a NBC affiliate, owned by Tegna, Inc.,. also features a 1998 aircheck with Donna Gormley and Storm Center logo runs a 859 seconds, then a Midday News bulletin with a Male Newsreader and a Man on a Guitar with a captioned "Grand Finale" in the thumbnail and has Twenty three minutes and Thirty two seconds for the video., also a ID montage from 1994-2002 runs at Twenty nine minutes and Eight seconds * WVII Channel 7 is an ABC affiliate, owned by Rockfleet Broadcasting (formerly Seaway Communications) and under the "Eyewitness News" moniker, the first video was on Thanksgiving 1992 (26 November) with "First News" with a Woman interviewed on a Thumbnail, the video runs at Twenty four minutes and Twenty four seconds, while the Noon Bulletin in 1995 runs at 125 seconds features a lady anchored reads with Four Firemen and a fire on the image on the right with a Captioned "Fire" on the On-screen display, the third one was an ID-Promo-Newsbreak montage from 1992 to 1999 and again in 2017 runs at Twenty eight minutes and Thirty eight seconds. * Maine Public Television are the Television affiliates of Public Broadcasting Service with a Colored bar and a logo in the thumbnail the video is run at Two hundred and Two seconds. Honolulu, Hawaii Honolulu is a Capital city of Hawaii, known as "Crossroads of the Pacific" and "Town" and the 69th Television market in America (61st without the TheIDJunkie's feature), the market is featured on the Nestleh's Youtube channel onwards (The avatar is a Former logo of WTSP). El Dorado-Monroe (Arklamiss) Zanesville WHIZ Channel 18 is a NBC affiliated station Zanesville, Ohio and owned by a certain Southeastern Ohio Broadcasting System, Inc. Jackson, Mississipi Local Television stations WBTW WBTW Channel 13 is a CBS affiliated station in the Florence and the PeeDee regions of South Carolina, Owned by Nexstar Media Group and formerly owned by Media General and it's call sign meet "Best of Two Worlds"., on 26 December on the TheIDJunkie's Youtube Channel that this station is uploaded because of didn't uploaded (WPDE and WMBF are in the Channel) that channel in that market., the thumbnail features A female News reader introduced to the audience with the "Remembering 9-11-01: 10 years later" on the TV Screen and "Remembering 9/11" and the logo on the lower thirds, the video features some videos from 2001 but the openers from the Eighties and the Nineties as well as Nexstar CBS News package are not in this video was a length of Six-hundred and Thirty-two minutes KTLA KTLA Channel 5 is a The CW affiliated station in Los Angeles, California, owned by Tribune Broadcasting which sell it to Nexstar, on 28 December on the KLMO Channel 7's Youtube Channel, there are Two videos, the first was anchored by Rick Chambers at 10:00 pm and featuring Chris Burrous on screen who was died Unconscious, Burrous is a Morning News reader of this station, then Chambers' fellow colleague Cher Calvin and Micah Ohlman anchored the 11:00 pm bulletin, These videos clocked at both Fifty four and Ninety two seconds respectively. KXAN KXAN Channel 36 is a NBC affiliated TV station in Austin, Texas also owned by Nexstar, but formerly owned by LIN Media, on 29 December 2018 on the NewsActive3's Youtube Channel featured a 6:00 pm Newscast under the moniker "News 36" aired on Friday, 12 April 1996, the thumbnail also features A Blonde female News reader Reading the news with the "Diabetes Drug" and the images of Vitruvian Man and The Caduceus in the On-screen display, the video is timed at Thirty minutes and One second.